Simple triarylmethane dyes have been disclosed for use in photoconductor formulations in "Quantum Efficiency of Photohole Generation in Dye-sensitized Polyvinylcarbazole", M. Ikeda, H. Sato, K. Morimoto and Y. Marukami, Phot. Sci. Eng. 19, 60 (1975). Carbazolylmethane dye salts as sensitizers for photoconductor compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,432 and the use of poly-N-vinyl carbazle and its derivatives for dye-sensitization of organic photoconductors is disclosed in Z. Phys. Chem. Neue, Folg. 91, 13 to 24 (1974).